Club Penguin
Club Penguin is an awesome site where you can be lots of penguin colors! You can be yellow, orange, 2 shades of blue, and more. How the site works You create a penguin, log in, and choose a Club Penguin Server. Afterwards, you meet other penguins on the island. Here you can go so many places with your map, and you can meet Famous Penguins, such as Rockhopper, Aunt Arctic, Cadence and Gary. Colors All penguins have access to different colors in the Clothes Shop for 20 coins and they include 12 different colors. List *Blue (2 shades) *Green (2 shades) *Orange *Black *Pink (2 shades) *Purple (2 shades also) *Red *Brown *(not in picture) Yellow *I might be missing some....... uh-oh Although there are so many colors, no penguin color has any advantage over the other, as they only change your looks. That's so awesome! I will change to all my colors. Let's see who likes me in purple. So, what color will you choose? I like them all. Go pick one in Penguin Style. PenguinStyleisnotinanywayaffiliatedwithgangnamstylesodon'taskPsyaboutit. That's mostly because he speaks Korean. Profiles There are two kinds of profiles, member, and non-members. Club Penguin members have more advantages, including being able to buy lots more things in stores and game upgrades. Membership requires paying, and you can have a one-month, three-month, six-month, or twelve-month plan for your membership. Non-members still have the ability to be on the site, but they can do much less than members, like more levels in certain games, such as Puffle Launch. Puffles Igloos You have your own igloo that you can personalize with items, including a couch, plants, and a clock. Your puffles live in your igloos. Members can upgrade their igloos to a mountaintop, beach, and more. Just like everything else you buy, you have to pay coins for it. Games There are various games on Club Penguin, some in multiple rooms, such as Find Four. Games are usually single player, like Smoothie Smash, Catching Waves, and Pizzatron 3000. Other games are multiplayer, such as Sled Race, and the previously mentioned Find Four. Oh, and also Mancala. Can't forget Mancala. Let's see, also Mancala, Mancala, Mancala, and also Mancala. Oh, Mancala, too. Other multiplayer games include Card-Jitsu. Snowballs Snowballs are used in Club Penguin when you click the snowball button. When you do that, you will throw a snowball at the place you aim. Snowballs are actually a very interesting phenomenon. You can throw them in the Pizza Parlor, and even the Coffee Shop. In real life, you can't even throw one at your mom in the summer. Wow, those lucky guys down in the Southern Hemisphere, they celebrate Christmas in the summer and-- Oh, sorry, went off topic there. Go have some fun there! When you throw a snowball at the Snow Forts, there is a target you can hit to make the clock go all crayzee! And no, a cuckoo clock does not pop out. Although it should. Where the heck you throw a snowball Everywhere! Everywhere is everywhere on Club Pengwin. Which is ridiculous because snowballs can't be thrown EVERYWHERE! Chats You can chat on most servers freely, but on some servers, namely Adventure, Altitude, Antarctic, Beanbag, Bonza, Boots, Bubblegum, Canoe, Cream Soda, Downhill, Dry Ice, Elevation, Fiesta, Glacial, Grasshopper, Hot Chocolate, Ice Cave, Ice Cream, Ice Cube, Ice Pack, Ice Rink, Migrator, Misty, Mullet, Patagonia, Polar, Puddle, Sardine, Skates, Snow Ball, Snow Covered, and Tea, you cannot. There are so many other servers. But anyway, the chat is awesome. You won't believe it, but we actually have more to this article coming soon, but for now we have some awesome photos, and even when this article is complete, these photos will stay here and hawnt you foerevah! Club2.jpg Club3.jpg Club5.jpg Club4.jpg Category:Club Penguin Category:Awesomeness Category:Randomness Category:Ztrgfawehglsdtr Category:Hnerfmzser;h Category:Ztrj